tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Police:King Of Pain (Guitar Tabs)
There’s a e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----4-----2-----|----4-----2-----|----4-----2-----|--4-----2---------| A|----2-----0-----|----2-----0-----|----2-----0-----|--2-----0---------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| little black spot on the sun__ today. e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|-4-----------2--|--------------4-|-----2----------|--4------2--------| A|-2-----------0--|--------------2-|-----0----------|--2------0--------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| It’s the same old thing as yes - ter-day. e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|--4-----2-------|------------2---|--------------2-|--4-------2-------| A|--2-----0-------|---5--------0---|-------5------0-|--4-------4-------| E|----------------|---3------------|-------3--------|------------------| There’s a black hat caught in the high__ tree top. e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|--4-----2-------|----4---------2-|--------------4-|-----2------------| A|--5-----5-------|----2---------0-|--------------2-|-----0------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| There’s a flag pole rag__ and the wind__ e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|--4-----2-------|----4-----2-----|---------------2|----------------5-| A|--2-----0-------|----2-----0-----|-----5---------0|----------------3-| E|----------------|----------------|-----3----------|------------------| won’t stop__. I have stood here e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|---7--------------| D|-------2--------|----4-----2-----|----4-----2-----|---7--------------| A|-------0--------|----4-----4-----|----5-----5-----|---5--------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| before__ inside the pou-ring rain with the world turning circles e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|------7-------8-|----------------|------------------| G|----9-----------|------7-------7-|--------------7-|-----------9------| D|----9-----------|------4-------5-|--------------7-|-----------9------| A|----7-----------|----------------|--------------5-|-----------7------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| running ‘round my brain. I guess I’m always hoping that you’ll end e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------7-----|-8--------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------7-----|-7--------------|---7---------9--|---------------7--| D-----------4-----|-5--------------|---7---------9--|---------------7--| A|----------------|----------------|---5---------7--|---------------4--| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| this reign, but it’s my destiny to be the king of pain. There’s a e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|-----8----------|----------------|------------7---|-8----------------| G|-----7----------|------7-------9-|------------7---|-7----------------| D|-----5----------|------7-------9-|------------4---|-5----------------| A|----------------|------5-------7-|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| 1 lit-tle black spot on the sun to - day___. 2 fos- sil that’s trapped in a high cliff wall__. e|----------------|----------------|-12---------12--|-----12-----------| B|-10---10-----10-|----10----10----|------10--------|-10---------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| 1 That’s my soul up there__. It’s the 2 That’s my soul up there__. There’s a e|-9-----10--12-10|----------9-----|--------12----12|------------------| B|----------------|--10--12------12|---10-----------|--10------12------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| 1 same old thing__ as yes - ter - day___. 2 dead salmon fro - zen in a wa - ter - fall__. e|-9-------10---12|-12-------------|--10------------|-12---------------| B|----------------|---------10---12|-------12--10---|-------10--12-----| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| 1 That’s my soul up there__. 2 That’s my soul up there__. e|-----------9----|-10--12--10---9-|----------------|------------------| B|-10--12---------|----------------|---12-----------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| 1 There’s a black hat caught in a high__ tree top. 2 There’s a blue whale beached by a spring tide’s ebb e|----------------|---------12-----|----------------|-10--12-----12----| B|--10----12---10-|--10--10--------|-10--12-----10--|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| 1 That’s my soul up there__. 2 That’s my soul up there__. e|-----------9----|-10---12--12----|----------10----|----------12----12| B|-10---12--------|----------------|-10---12--------|-12--10-----------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| 1 There’s a flag pole rag_____ and the wind won’t stop_. 2 There’s a but ter - fly trapped in a spi - der’s web__. e|----------------|-------12-------|------------10--|----------12----12| B|--10----12----10|-12-------------|--10---12-------|-12--10-----------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| 1 That’s my soul up there___. I have 2 That’s my soul up there___. e|-----------9----|-10---12--10----|--9-------------|------------------| B|-10---12--------|----------------|----------12----|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| stood here be - fore________ in - side the pour e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|---7---7---7---7|--7---7---7---7-|-7---7----7---7-|-7---7---7---7---7| D|---7---7---7---7|--7---7---7---7-|-7---7----7---7-|-7---7---7---7---7| A|---5---5---5---5|--5---5---5---5-|-5---5----5---5-|-5---5---5---5---5| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| - ing rain with the world tur - e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|---7----7---7----7| G|---7---7---7---7|---7----7---7---|-12----12-------|---7----7---7----7| D|---7---7---7---7|---7----7---7---|-12----12-------|---5----5---5----5| A|---5---5---5---5|---5----5---5---|-10----10-------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| ing cir - cles run - ning ‘round e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|-7---7---7---7--|-7---7---7---7--|-7---7---7----7-|---7---7---7---7--| D|-7---7---7---7--|-7---7---7---7--|-7---7---7----7-|---7---7---7---7--| A|-5---5---5---5--|-5---5---5---5--|-5---5---5----5-|---5---5---5---5--| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| my brain. I guess I’m al - ways hop e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|-7---7---7---7--|--12------12----|---7---7---7---7|----7---7---7---7-| D|-7---7---7---7--|--12------12----|---7---7---7---7|----7---7---7---7-| A|-5---5---5---5--|--10------10----|---5---5---5---5|----5---5---5---5-| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| - ing that you’ll end this e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|-7---7---7---7--|--7---7-----7---|-7---7---7---7--|-7---7---7---7---7| D|-7---7---7---7--|--7---7-----7---|-7---7---7---7--|-7---7---7---7---7| A|-5---5---5---5--|--5---5-----5---|-5---5---5---5--|-5---5---5---5---5| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| reign, but it’s my des - ti - ny_________ to e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----12-------12-|------7---7---7-|-7---7---7---7--|-7---7---7---7---7| D|----10-------10-|------7---7---7-|-7---7---7---7--|-7---7---7---7---7| A|----10-------10-|------5---5---5-|-5---5---5---5--|-5---5---5---5---5| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| Start part 2 here vv be the king of pain. There’s a e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|-7---7---7---7--|-7---7---7---7--|-7---7---7---7--|--12--------------| D|-7---7---7---7--|-7---7---7---7--|-7---7---7---7--|--10--------------| A|-5---5---5---5--|-5---5---5---5--|-5---5---5---5--|--10--------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| king of pain. There’s a king___ e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|--7---7---7---7-|-7---7---7---7--|--12------12/14-|------------------| D|--7---7---7---7-|-7---7---7---7--|--10------12/14-|------------------| A|--5---5---5---5-|-5---5---5---5--|--10------10/12-|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| on a throne____ with his eyes torn out, there’s a blind man e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|------------12--|-----12--/--14--|------------------| D|----------------|------------12--|-----12--/--14--|------------------| A|----------------|------------10--|-----10--/--12--|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| looking for a shadow of doubt. There’s a rich man sleeping on a golden e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|-------------12-|--12----/----14-|----------------|-------------12---| D|-------------12-|--12----/----14-|----------------|-------------12---| A|-------------10-|--10----/----12-|----------------|-------------10---| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| bed. There’s a skeleton choking on a crust of_______ bread. e|----------------|----------------|----------------|-----9---10---12--| B|----------------|----------------|--------------10|-12---------------| G|-12---/---14----|----------------|---------12-----|------------------| D|-12---/---14----|----------------|---------12-----|------------------| A|-10---/---12----|----------------|---------10-----|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| e|-12-------------|--10---------12-|---12-----------|----9---10--------| B|--------10---12-|--------10------|---------10---12|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| King of pain. e|--12/14\12------|------10--------|-12---12--------|-9---10---12---12-| B|-------------10-|--12--------10--|-----------10-12|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| e|--12------------|-10---------12--|--12------------|---9---10---12--10| B|-------10---12--|------10--------|--------10---12-|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| e|--9-------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|------12--------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|--10-12-12-12-12--| D|----------------|-12-12-12-12-12-|-12-12-12-------|--10-10-10-10-10--| A|----------------|-10-10-10-10-10-|-10-10-10-------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|-12-12-12-10-12-|-12-12-12-12-12-|12--10-12-12-12-|12-12-12-12-10-12-| D|-10-10-10-10-10-|-10-10-10-10-10-|10--10-10-10-10-|10-10-10-10-10-10-| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|-12-12-12-12-12-|-12-------------|----------------|------------------| D|-10-10-10-10-10-|-10-------------|----------------|------------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| There’s a e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|-10-12-12-12-12-|-12-12-12-10-12-|-12-12-12-12-12-|-12---------------| D|-10-10-10-10-10-|-10-10-10-10-10-|-10-10-10-10-10-|-10---------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| red fox torn____ by a hunts e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|-9---11--11--11-|-11--11---11--11|-9--11--11--11--|-11--11--11----11-| D|-9----9---9---9-|--9---9----9---9|-9---9---9---9--|--9---9---9-----9-| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| pack_____. That’s my soul up there. e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| There’s a black e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|-9-11-11-11-11--|-11-11-11-9-11--|-11-11----11----|-11--11--11---9---| D|-9--9--9--9--9--|--9--9--9-9--9--|--9--9-----9----|--9---9---9---9---| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| winged gull____ with a bro e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|-9----9----9--9-|-9--9--9---9---9|--9---9--9--9---|-9---9---9---9---9| D|-9----9----9--9-|-9--9--9---9---9|--9---9--9--9---|-9---9---9---9---9| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| ken back. That’s my e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|-9---9---9---9--|--9----9---9---9|--9---9---9---9-|------------------| D|-9---9---9---9--|--9----9---9---9|--9---9---9---9-|---11-----11---11-| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|----9------9----9-| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| soul_____ up there___. e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|-11--11--11-----|-11--11--11--11-|-11--11--11--11-|-11--11-----------| A|--9---9---9-----|--9---9---9---9-|--9---9---9---9-|--9---9-----------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| There’s a e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|-12-12-12-12-12-|-12-12-12-12-12-|-12-12---12-----|-12--12--12--12---| A|-10-10-10-10-10-|-10-10-10-10-10-|-10-10---10-----|-10--10--10--10---| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| little black spot on the sun today____. It’s the same old thing as e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| A|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| yesterday________. I e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|----------------|-12-12-12-12-12-|-12-12-12----12-|-12-12-12-12-12-12| A|----------------|--9--9--9--9--9-|--9--9--9-----9-|--9--9--9--9--9--9| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| have stood here be - fore_______ in - side the e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|-12---7---7---7-|-7---7---7---7--|--7---7---7---7-|--7---7-----7---7-| A|--9---5---5---5-|-5---5---5---5--|--5---5---5---5-|--5---5-----5---5-| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| pour - ing rain with the world turn - e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|-----12------12-|------------------| D|-7---7---7---7--|-7---7---7---7--|-7---12------12-|------7---7---7--7| A|-5---5---5---5--|-5---5---5---5--|-5---10------10-|------5---5---5--5| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| ing cir - cles run ning ‘round my e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|-7--7--7--7--7--|-7--7--7--7--7--|-7--7----7--7--7|-7--7--7--7--7----| A|-5--5--5--5--5--|-5--5--5--5--5--|-5--5----5--5--5|-5--5--5--5--5----| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| brain. I guess I’m al - ways hop - ing that you’ll e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|-12------12-----|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|-12------10-----|--7--7--7--7--7-|-7--7---7--7--7-|-7--7--7---7---7--| A|-10------10-----|--5--5--5--5--5-|-5--5---5--5--5-|-5--5--5---5---5--| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| end this reign, but it’s my des - ti - ny____ e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|--------------12|---12-----------|------------------| D|-7--7--7--7--7--|-7--7--7--7---12|---12-------7--7|-7--7--7--7--7--7-| A|-5--5--5--5--5--|-5--5--5--5---10|---10-------5--5|-5--5--5--5--5--5-| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| to be the king of pain e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|-----12-----------| D|-7--7--7--7--7--|-7--7--7--7--7--|-7--7--7--7--7--|-7---12---------7-| A|-5--5--5--5--5--|-5--5--5--5--5--|-5--5--5--5--5--|-5---10---------5-| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| (Repeat until fade) e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|-7--7--7--7--7--|-7--7--7--7--7--|-7--7--7--7--7--|----7---7---7---7-| A|-5--5--5--5--5--|-5--5--5--5--5--|-5--5--5--5--5--|----5---5---5---5-| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| King of pain_____. e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|-12----------12-|----------------|------------------| D|--7---7---7---7-|-12----------12-|---------7----7-|-7--7--7--7--7--7-| A|--5---5---5---5-|-10----------10-|---------5----5-|-5--5--5--5--5--5-| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| e|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| B|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| G|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| D|-7--7--7--7--7--|-7--7--7--------|----------------|------------------| A|-5--5--5--5--5--|-5--5--5--------|----------------|------------------| E|----------------|----------------|----------------|------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs